


Surprise!

by Divein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based upon a tumblr post, Drabble, Hunk isn't really there and I'm sad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shiro's face, ahh young love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divein/pseuds/Divein
Summary: Pidge and Shiro were tired, they just wanted the fighting to stop. Lance and Keith were just playing along. So Space dad is confused, and





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lance and Keith are Being Hush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264059) by Sabertoothwalrus. 



Pidge groaned as she walked the hallway away from the fighting. “SHIRO” she yelled as she knocked on his door. “They're at it again.” She said exasperatedly pointing down the hall.  
Shiro nodded, “Alright, I’m on it” he walked towards the common room where Lance and Keith were fighting. “Guys, whats going on? Pidge just came to complain, AGAIN, about your fighting.”  
“It’s not my fault he NEVER LISTENS” Lance shouted turning to Keith.  
“Oh, Like you're the perfect little angel Lance, You’re the ONE that…”  
“THAT’S ENOUGH” Shiro shouted at the two. The turned and stared at Shiro completely shocked, “I’ve had it with you two!” He put his hands on his hips and his voice got louder as he went on, “You’re going to need to learn to get along!’ He stood glaring at the two as they turned from the black paladin to each other.  
Keith and lance finally turned towards each other and grinned Keith grabbed Lance’s hips and he looked up to grin at Shiro. Looking back at lance he dipped the blue paladin and with a wink he kissed him. They kissed like one of the first times, deep and needy, like they didn't know what would happen next. Finally Lance tapped Keith’s shoulder, and Lance looked toward Shiro, “Oh by the way, we’ve been dating the past few months and we didn't tell you”. Lance kinda shrugged but he was still dipped and it just looked weird. Shiro’s face betrayed him, the absolute look of what the fuck was so apparent Keith almost dropped Lance when he started laughing. Finally standing back up Lance joined Keith in laughter.  
Shiro turned and walked out of the room back down the hall and stopped at Pidge’s door, “They kissed” He whispered in a small voice.  
“Hunk owes me ten bucks” Pidge stated. Shiro just nodded and then went to his room to digest what just happened.  
The next morning at breakfast Lance and Keith came in together. Hunk sighed and nodded at Pidge and mumbled something about money.  
“We’ve kept fighting A. to make sure you guys didn't know, and B…” Keith started  
“B. Because Keith is a dick who steals my pillows at night.” Lance interjected looking pleased with himself.  
“B, because we don't agree on everything.” Keith said shooting look a glance.  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I hope you enjoyed! This is Based upon sabertoothwalrus's comic over on Tumblr! I'm thinking of expanding it, But I also have another Idea I want to try out. So who knows.  
> Thank you so much for reading


End file.
